There is a need for retainer ties for construction of retainer walls such that the ties are large enough to be used with light equipment without the intensity of many man-hours of hand stacking numerous small blocks for building retainer walls. It would also be desirable for the ties to be interlocking with the capability for assembling straight, concave, and convex walls with different types of corners for different requirements. It would further be desirable to have locking ties that will anchor and give stability to the retainer wall without the use of geosynthetic reinforced methods.